Faux Espoir
by Alodis
Summary: De retour à Miami, il comptait bien avoir une autre chance. Hélas il ne savait pas que la place était déjà prise par Delko et que leur relation avait pris un grand tournant...Basé sur le retour de Jake du 8x21, SPOILERS SAISON 8 !
1. Chapter 1

SPOILERS SAISON 8 !

Basé sur le retour de Jake dans le 8x21 , il fallait vraiment que j'écrive ça, pour montrer à quel point, j'apprécie qu'il soit de retour -'

Auteur : £ly  
Résumé : Jake et Calleigh sont tout deux surpris, l'un plus que l'autre des nouvelles.  
Genre : E & C - Jake bye bye  
Les persos ne sont pas à moi !

* * *

La jeune femme remit une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille puis s'empara du stylo afin d'apposer sa signature le papier que la secrétaire de l'accueil lui avait demandé de signer. Elle redonna la feuille à la brune puis commença son chemin vers son labo mais fut interpellée par Claudia.

- Melle Duquesne ? l'interpella la secrétaire. Votre père est passé, il a laissé ceci pour vous.  
Calleigh prit le carton qu'on lui tendait puis remercia la brune avant de partir retrouver Ryan, Natalia et Eric. Trop absorbée dans le message de son père, elle ne vit pas la personne arriver en face d'elle.

- Je suis désolée…Je ne vous ai pas…. Elle releva la tête, sa surprise fut grande. …vu. Jake ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Quel accueil ! Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ?  
- Si bien sûr. Je suis juste….  
- Surprise termina t-il pour elle.  
- Oui. Alors, hum, comment tu vas ? lui demanda Calleigh mal à l'aise malgré elle.  
- Bien bien. Tu m'as manqué Cal, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi durant tout ces mois…C'était dur loin de toi, alors je suis revenu et cette fois, je ne partirai pas je te le promets fit le détective, presque certain d'avoir encore une chance.  
- Ecoute, Jake commença Calleigh, nerveuse tout en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille gauche…

Et là, il la vit telle qu'elle était. Belle, somptueuse, brillante.

- Quand ? Qui ? s'empressa t-il de questionner en fixant la bague à son annulaire. Je crois savoir. Delko ? Il a toujours eu un faible pour toi. Je pars 1 an et tu sors avec le premier venu. Je sais pas comment je dois prendre là. Je pars 1 an et tu vas te marier ! Avec Delko en plus ! s'emporta Jake qui haussa le ton. Manquerais plus qu'il t'ai mise enceinte, vous auriez vraiment atteint le fond !

Leurs éclats de voix attiraient l'attention de tout le personnel présent. Pourtant Calleigh n'en avait que faire. Jake n'eut pas le temps de voir la main de la jeune femme frapper un grand coup sa joue, il ne s'en rendit compte que quand il sentit la douleur sur son visage.

- Comment oses-tu ? s'écria la blonde hors d'elle. Comment peux-tu revenir après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ? Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, sors de ma vie !

Ne pouvant plus supporter les regards choqués ou outrés des autres, elle partit, essayant de retenir comme elle pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.


	2. Chapter 2

ça me rassure de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas pouvoir blairer Jake xD

* * *

Jesse vit sa collègue passer devant lui, furieuse, prête à exploser en larmes. Ce n'était pas normal de voir Calleigh dans cet état, il fallait vraiment vouloir la blesser. Il emprunta le chemin duquel elle venait et croisa un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, cet homme venait de blesser une de ses amies. Même avant de lui parler, il sentit qu'il ne serait pas ami avec ce type. Rien que par sa manière de se tenir et ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Vous êtes ? l'interrogea t-il en arrivant devant lui.  
- Jake Berkeley. Détective Jake Berkeley. Et vous êtes ?  
- Jesse Cardoza, le nouvel expert. Qu'avez vous dit à Calleigh pour la mettre dans cet état ?  
- En quoi ça vous regarde ? rétorqua Jake.  
- Calleigh est une amie. Vous avez blessé une de mes amies, ça me regarde.  
- Je lui ai simplement dit que son mariage avec Delko était une erreur expliqua le détective avec une normalité outrageante.  
- C'est son choix. Vous devez respecter ses décisions.  
- Je vous ai rien demandé ! Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde !  
- Je vous préviens, vous approchez Calleigh encore une fois et vous aurez de graves problèmes.  
- Messieurs les interrompit Horatio. Jesse, Ryan a trouvé des morceaux de verres chez la victime. On les as touchés, relevez les empreintes.  
- Okay.  
Jesse lança un dernier regard menaçant à Jake puis alla dans son labo, relever les-dits empreintes tandis qu'Horatio s'informait de la situation.  
- Jake. Calleigh a tourné la page. Vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant. Et je vous suggère de rester loin d'elle.  
Sans un mot de plus, le supérieur s'en alla.  
Ryan, Natalia, Walter et Eric se lancèrent un regard étonné en voyant le visage exacerbé du nouveau arrivant dans l'équipe.  
- ça ne va pas Jesse ? s'enquit Natalia, inquiète.  
- J'ai entendu malgré moi, la conversation entre Calleigh et ce type, Jake quelquechose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais elle est passée devant moi, furieuse, les larmes au bord des yeux. Je me suis expliqué avec lui. Il lui a dit que votre mariage était une erreur continua l'expert en fixant Eric.  
- C'est pas vrai soupira Eric. Y'a fallu qui réagisse de cette façon ! Comme si il lui a déjà pas fait assez de mal. Tu sais où elle est ?  
- Dans les vestiaires je crois.

Eric partit réconforté sa fiancée, qu'il trouva dans les vestiaires, assise sur le banc, les yeux dans le vide. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur puis s'assit à coté d'elle. La jeune femme cligna des yeux, signe qu'elle était à nouveau sur terre. Sa voix s'éleva dans l'air dans un murmure.

- Si tu savais ce qu'il a dit…  
Rien que par le ton de sa voix, il comprit qu'elle avait mal, blessée par les mots de Jake. Elle avait besoin de lui, énormément besoin de lui, d'être au plus près de lui, dans ses bras. Sans un mot, elle bougea pour s'asseoir sur lui, passant son bras droit autour de son cou tandis que ceux d'Eric trouvèrent leur place autour de sa taille. Finalement, elle ne put retenir les larmes qui lui brûler les yeux plus longtemps et les laissa tomber.


	3. Chapter 3

Dès que son homme s'aperçut de ses larmes, il les essuya tendrement avec son pouce puis lui caressa la joue. Calleigh lia son regard à celui chocolat. Elle y lut tellement de choses. De la confiance, de la compréhension et un amour infini.

- Il pense que notre mariage est une erreur murmura Calleigh.  
- Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ?  
- Que c'est la meilleure décision de toute ma vie répondit t-elle en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire.  
- Alors laissons le penser ce qu'il veut hum ?  
- D'accord…

Comme une promesse silencieuse, il scella leurs lèvres en un doux baiser.  
- Je t'aime  
- Je t'aime aussi…

La première fois qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, il n'avait pu réagir. Calleigh avait franchi une étape dans leur relation. Elle s'ouvrait un peu plus à lui, elle avouait enfin ses sentiments. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre.  
Il entrelaça leurs mains sur sa cuisse tandis que sa fiancée enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle respira son odeur, rassurante et protectrice. Elle se sentait chez elle dans ses bras. Elle tenta de chasser toutes les questions dans son esprit, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle poussa un soupir.

- Cal…bébé qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta t-il.  
- Juste…j'ai pas envie de le recroiser…  
- T'inquiètes pas de ça, Jesse a été très clair avec lui fit Eric avec un grand sourire.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il lui a dit ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'il ne s'approchera plus de toi. Pour ça, il faudra qu'il me passe sur le corps, il a aucune chance de gagner face à moi plaisanta t-il ce qui eu pour effet de la faire rire.  
- Serres moi, serres moi fort Eric…  
Il resserra son étreinte sur elle tout en lui souffla des mots doux à l'oreille.  
- Tout ira bien, mon amour, je te le promets…

Ils restèrent quelques minutes encore dans la même position, à serrer l'autre, se rassurer. Puis il sentit les lèvres de Calleigh dans son cou, remontant vers sa mâchoire et ses lèvres. Il ne l'arrêtait jamais, cependant ici, ce n'était très prudent.

- Pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas prendre un bain pour te détendre ? suggéra t-il, essayant de garder le contrôle sur son corps malgré la chaleur qui l'envahissait.  
- Hmm okay acquiesça la jeune femme tout en continuant son petit manège sur lui.  
Il tourna la tête, faisant que leurs bouches se rencontrent. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle. Eric évitait de l'embrasser trop longtemps, à cause de la fragilité récente de ses poumons. Certaines fois il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, certaines fois quand c'était elle qui avait le contrôle. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, se voir sans se toucher, sans s'enlacer, s'embrasser représentait un véritable supplice. Ils restaient professionnels malgré tout.

- J'ai quelques trucs à faire ici, je te rejoins à la maison dans une demie heure, ça ira ?  
Elle hocha positivement la tête et se dégagea des bras autour pour se mettre debout. Il se leva à son tour, déposa un baiser sur le front de son experte puis sur ses lèvres.

- Tu te détends dans le bain…Et moi, je suis là dans pas longtemps. A tout à l'heure ?  
- A tout à l'heure lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il commençait à partir lorsqu'il entendit sa fiancée l'appeler.

- Eric ? Il se retourna vers elle. Juste… Elle s'arrêta puis reprit. Je t'aime…  
Il lui envoya un sourire amoureux puis lui répondit « Je t'aime aussi Cal ». Pour l'experte, avouer ses sentiments n'était pas chose facile. Eric méritait de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et elle aimait lui dire. Se dire aussi qu'elle n'avait plus peur de dire « je t'aime » à son homme. Tandis qu'Eric savourait une Calleigh plus ouverte, plus sentimentale, toujours en manque de câlins. Il adorait sa Calleigh et tout les cotés de sa personnalité. Elle, récupérait ses affaires, et lui, repartait vers les labos.  
Les autres lisaient sur le visage de leur ami, une sérénité rassurante quand à l'état de leur collègue. Ils en furent soulagés. En rentrant dans le labo empreinte où ils se trouvaient tous, il répondit à leur question silencieuse.

- Elle va bien. Les mots l'ont blessée, mais ça va. Elle va se détendre chez nous.  
Natalia, Ryan et Jesse n'osèrent pas lui poser de questions, après tout ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aborder un autre sujet que leur supérieur entra à son tour, lunettes en main.  
- Eric. Comment va Calleigh ?  
- Ça ira H. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle aille bien.  
- J'en suis certain affirma le chef. Tu lui diras qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, Jake ne s'approchera plus d'elle.  
- D'accord. Je lui dirai. Merci H.  
- Personne ne touche à mon équipe déclara t-il en remettant ses lunettes, puis il partit.


	4. Chapter 4

Le cœur plus léger de retour dans un environnement sécurisant, elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements après avoir vérifié que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée puis plongea dans son bain moussant. Elle appuya la tête contre le bord et ferma les yeux. Sans le savoir, elle glissait doucement vers le repos.

20 minutes plus tard, Eric réglait quelques détails avec Rebecca Nevins, l'assistance du procureur à l'accueil. Elle rentrait dans l'ascenseur quand Jake en descendait. L'air de rien, il s'avança vers l'accueil, ayant très bien vu le fiancé de son ex. Eric ne daigna même pas lever la tête vers lui quand le détective s'adressa à lui.

- Regardez qui voilà ! Le fiancé de cette chère Calleigh ! fit Jake sarcastique. Dis moi Delko…elle a dû tomber bien bas pour sortir avec toi.  
S'en fut trop pour l'ancien expert qui lâcha le stylo qu'il tenait brutalement et s'approcha à quelques centimètres du visage du détective.

- Tu t'approches d'elle encore un fois et il faudra te ramasser à la petite cuillère le menaça t-il.  
- Un problème Eric ? s'enquit Horatio, voyant la situation et ayant tout entendu.  
- Plus maintenant.  
Il récupéra le stylo et reprit de signer quelques papiers importants. Il redonna le tout à Claudia puis se tourna vers son beau-frère.

- A demain H.  
- A demain Eric. Occupes toi bien d'elle.  
Il acquiesça puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Il composa le numéro de Calleigh. Une, deux puis trois sonneries. Rien. Etrange. Le fait qu'elle ne décroche pas fit naître l'inquiétude en lui, il se dépêcha d'arriver à sa voiture et de faire le chemin en sens inverse. Il retena sa respiration, et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ? Pendant ce temps, Horatio avait une petite conversation avec le détective.

- N'ai-je pas été clair la dernière fois ? Très bien, alors je vais le redire. Restez loin de Calleigh et d'Eric. Ne vous risquez pas à dire un seul mot à leur sujet…ou vous aurez affaire à moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, il continua. Bien. Bonne soirée Jake.

Fou d'inquiétude, il tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il vit sa veste, son sac et ses talons.

- Cal ? l'appela t-il.  
Aucune réponse. Il entra dans la salle de bain, la découvrant endormie dans la baignoire, les cheveux retenus par une pince, son corps caché par la mousse. Il put à nouveau respirer. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, elle avait suivi ses conseils. Elle s'était détendue, tellement qu'elle s'est endormie.


	5. Chapter 5

Il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la baignoire et la contempla quelques instants avant de la réveiller. Elle semblait paisible, dans un autre monde. L'eau ne devait plus être très chaude, elle allait avoir froid si elle restait dedans.

- Calleigh…Calleigh chérie, il faut que tu sortes de l'eau…  
La jeune femme papillonna des yeux puis les ouvrit complètement. Elle ne se rappela même s'être endormie.  
- Eric ? fit-elle encore ensommeillée.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Il est quelle heure ?  
- Un peu plus de 18h30. Tu t'es endormie. Je viens de rentrer. Tu as quand même suivi mes conseils cette fois la taquina son compagnon en appuyant sur le « quand même ». L'eau ne doit plus être chaude, tu fais quoi ? Tu sors ?  
- Hmm, je vais prendre une douche pour me réchauffer.  
- D'accord. Dans ce cas…

Il se releva, se pencha pour l'embrasser puis sortit, la laissant seule à nouveau. Calleigh sortit du bain, s'enroula dans sa serviette, vida l'eau et mit en route celle de la douche. Pendant ce temps, Eric repensait à son altercation avec Jake. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le lui dire ou non. Ne pas lui dire reviendrait à lui cacher, lui mentir. Alors que lui dire pourrait la blesser davantage. Ils s'étaient promis de ne plus se mentir, de ne plus rien se cacher. La bague ornant la main de Calleigh en était une preuve. Il lui dirai.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas sortie. Généralement, pas étonnant. Sauf qu'ici, il n'entendait plus aucuns bruits provenant de la pièce. Il toqua à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas, alors il la clencha et la poussa. Habillée, cheveux séchés, elle regardait son reflet, l'esprit ailleurs. Pour ne pas la brusquer, il posa délicatement sa main dans le bas de son dos.

- Il a deviné que c'était toi. Il a dit que tu avais toujours eu un faible pour moi et…qu'on aurait atteint le fond si j'avais été enceinte. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai dit tout ça. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Comment j'ai fait pour sortir avec ce type déplora la blonde, dégoûtée d'elle même. Heureusement, je t'ai toi.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Sans un mot, elle se colla à lui, l'encerclant de ses bras. Son odeur l'apaisait, ses bras autour d'elle la protégeait du monde extérieur. Elle ne put retenir le bâillement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. En s'écartant de lui, elle sentit son regard amusé. La seconde d'après, elle se sentit soulevée. Un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses jambes. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son chéri qui la portait jusqu'au lit où il posa.

- Reposes toi…tu as eu une longue journée.  
- Tu peux…rester avec moi ?  
Il s'allongea à ses cotés et elle vint se pelotonner tout contre lui. Les baisers qu'il déposait dans ses cheveux et les battements de son cœur la replongèrent rapidement dans le sommeil.

Plus tard….  
La panique la submergea, l'air se fit rare dans ses poumons, elle hurla de toutes ses forces. Elle avait peur, terrifiée qu'il ne soit plus là. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes, elle ne reconnaissait plus rien, chez qui elle se trouvait, où elle était.

- ERIC ! ERIC ! ERRICCC ! cria Calleigh complètement affolée.

Dès que les cris de panique lui arrivèrent aux oreilles, il se précipita dans la chambre. Il la trouva recroquevillée sur elle même, ses bras encerclaient ses jambes, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il vient tout de suite s'asseoir devant elle. Il posa sa main doucement sur son bras, essayant de ne pas la brusquer. Elle faisait une crise d'angoisse. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Avec le temps, il avait appris comment s'y prendre pour la calmer.

- Calleigh…mon cœur…je suis là, tout va bien…respires doucement…  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sa présence parut faire effet.  
- Eric ? murmura la jeune femme, presque étonnée.  
- Oui. Je suis là…  
Il bougea sa main de son bras à sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux sous le contact. Il était là, bien là. Elle desserra ses bras autour de ses jambes, il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, aussitôt les sanglots qui lui brûler la gorge se libèrent en un flot de larmes.  
- Tu étais parti…tu m'avais laissé seule…j'ai paniqué…je…  
- Shh…c'est fini…je suis là…je suis là, je ne vais nul part…je ne te laisserai jamais Cal...jamais…  
Les baisers qu'il déposait sur son front aidés du mouvement de sa main dans son dos la calmèrent peu à peu. Les sanglots laissèrent place aux hoquets qui cessèrent aussi peu après. La jeune femme se relâcha pas son étreinte sur son fiancé tout de suite. Elle attendit que sa respiration redevienne normale pour s'écarter de lui.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai vu ça…je t'ai vu partir…et me laisser renifla t-elle en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. J'ai vu Jake te frapper et…  
Trop douloureux à dire, sa voix se cassa. La mâchoire d'Eric se contracta quand elle prononça « Jake ». L'origine de cette crise n'était autre que lui. Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui casser la figure à cet instant. Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Il ne me fera jamais rien. Tu me connais, je lui aurais casser la figure avant qu'il puisse le faire plaisanta Eric, à moitié sérieux cependant.  
Toutefois, sa plaisanterie arracha un rire à Calleigh qui ajouta en souriant:  
- J'en suis sûre, Mr-je-ne-me-vante-pas.  
- Mais je ne me vante pas assura Eric tout sourire.  
Il savait exactement comment lui remonter le moral, changer son humeur, la faire rire dans ces moments là. A ses yeux, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour mériter un fiancé pareil. Qui devait-elle remercier ?

- Tu faisais quoi ?  
- Te préparais une surprise. Les yeux de Calleigh s'agrandirent de curiosité. Non, je ne dirais rien. Pas besoin de faire le regard de cocker, tu ne sauras pas avant renchérit–il. Maintenant files te préparer si tu veux savoir. Tout est dans la salle de bain.  
- T'es un ange murmura Calleigh avant de l'embrasser et de se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain, excitée à l'idée de ce que son chéri lui a préparé comme surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Ha z'êtes trop chou J'vous adore ^^ Allez, puisque la saison 8 est finie que je sais, que certains comme moi, dépriment sans zodes et ben , on se console avec des fics et donc voici votre consolation de ma part ;)

* * *

En entrant dans la pièce, une chose lui sauta aux yeux. La boite posée devant le miroir. Calleigh souleva doucement le couvercle, son souffle se coupa. Ses doigts frôlèrent le tissu.

- Mon Dieu… s'exclama t-elle.

Appuyé à l'encadrement, il la regardait, ravi que ça lui plaise. La jeune femme sortit la robe en satin bleu clair de la boite, les yeux illuminés.

- Elle te plait ? lui demanda t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.  
- Eric, elle est magnifique ! Mais…pourquoi ? voulut-elle savoir en se tournant vers lui.  
- Je n'ai plus le droit de faire de cadeaux à ma fiancée maintenant ?  
- Si, mais tu as dû…  
- Cal la coupa Eric, sachant où allait partir la conversation. Aucune importance. C'est un cadeau. Je veux te voir dans cette robe ce soir.  
- Très bien répondit-elle sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Dans ce cas, si tu sortais, que je puisse me préparer ?  
- Okay rigola t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, elle tourna la clé de la porte puis sortit le rejoindre au salon.

- Je suis prête lança t-elle en arrivant vers lui.

Dès que ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur elle, plus aucun mot ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. La robe lui allait à merveille. Ses cheveux relevés laissaient échapper par si par là, des mèches blondes. Il ne regrettait pas son choix. Le bleu faisait ressortir ses yeux et le blond de ses cheveux. Devant son regard fixant, elle baissa les yeux. Il alla vers elle, lui releva le visage.

- Tu es éblouissante…  
Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à se regarder, lisant dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis Eric interrompit le moment en disant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Il lui tint la porte en sortant et Calleigh se figea une deuxième fois. Une deuxième surprise. Une voiture attendait devant, un homme en sortit et vint ouvrir la portière arrière. La main d'Eric dans son dos la ramena sur terre.  
- On y va ?

Sa main entrelacée à la sienne, assis tout deux à l'arrière, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

- Tu es fou d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi…Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?  
- Tu es là, avec moi. C'est une raison pour te combler Cal.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'interrogeait sur la troisième surprise. Il parlait d'UNE surprise. Elle en avait vu deux pour l'instant. La troisième se rapprochait de secondes en secondes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la voiture s'arrêta. Le chauffeur descendit, vient ouvrir la portière droite. Eric descendit puis tendit la main pour aider sa fiancée à descendre à son tour. Calleigh n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle voyait. Un yacht, sur le pont, une table pour deux éclairée aux bougies, des pétales de roses parsemées un peu partout.

- Que penses-tu de ma surprise ? lui glissa t-il à l'oreille.  
Elle ne sut que répondre, il en rit avant de l'entraîner vers le yacht, lieu de leur soirée.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement, ne décrochant pas le regard de l'autre. Ils terminèrent par le dessert puis évidemment le champagne. Tout deux près du bastingage devant le coucher de soleil, firent tinter leurs verres avant de boire une gorgée. La bague à l'annulaire de Calleigh brillait sous les lumières du bateau tandis qu'elle continuait d'admirer l'horizon. Eric contemplait plus sa fiancée que l'horizon. Sans tourner la tête vers lui, elle le lui fit remarquer avec un sourire.

- Eric…tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer ?  
- Hey…c'est pas ma faute si tu es bien trop belle pour que j'arrête.  
Elle éclata de rire avant de renchérir, lui faisant face cette fois.  
- Charmeur Delko huh ?  
Quand ils s'appelaient par leurs noms, ils étaient d'humeur joueuse, toujours à se chercher l'un l'autre. Il répliqua sur le même ton malicieux.  
- Toujours quand il s'agit de vous Melle Duquesne…  
- Bientôt Delko n'oubliez pas…  
- Pour ça, aucun risque…  
- Tant mieux…  
Le silence revint les entourer, pas pour longtemps cependant, Eric s'aperçut des frissons sur la peau de la jeune femme.  
- Cal, tu as froid ?  
- Un peu c'est tout.  
Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Là, tout allait bien, là près de lui.  
- Je connais un bon moyen de te réchauffer lui souffla à l'oreille.  
- Et quel est-il ?  
- Te montrer les étoiles…

Leurs coupes mises de cotés, leurs bouches se trouvèrent dans une passion dévorante. Sans cesser de se toucher, ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la cabine où le lit les accueillit. La robe bleue tomba au sol dans un froissement de tissus suivie bientôt par les siens. De sentir à nouveau cette chaleur dans son ventre la fit soupirer de contentement. Eric n'avait pas oser jusque là, la toucher, comme s'il avait peur de la casser, fragilité dû à son séjour à l'hôpital. Au travers des gémissements s'échappant de leurs lèvres, ils se redécouvraient. Ils firent l'amour lentement. Tel une deuxième première fois. Savourant les sensations perdues d'avant. En mer ne résonnait que les échos d'un amour unique. Et Calleigh les vit, les étoiles cette nuit là…

Les attentes de Jake n'était basées que sur des faux espoirs. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait pour un autre. Celui qu'elle avait choisi, celui qu'elle aimait. Pour Eric, son mariage avec Calleigh avait été fondé sur un amour toujours plus fort et sur un espoir d'avoir encore plus avec elle. Les siens n'étaient pas de faux espoirs…

FIN


End file.
